Luffys new, same old adventure
by TheBaronofFanFics
Summary: Luffy, the newest and second pirate king is now an old lonely man as his crew had moved on with their lives until one day a strange man appeared and told Luffy, he could replay his whole adventure from him meeting Shanks to him becoming Pirate king.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Old The Pirate King Luffy:

Monkey D Luffy, the new and second pirate king of the grand line. His bounty had reached over 100 billion berries and the World government hates everything about him. He had turned the world on its head. Alongside his trusty crew, who also had seen their dreams through the end. Zoro had defeat Dracule Mihawk to become the new strongest swordsman in the world. Nami had drawn the map of the world. Usopp had become a brave warrior of the high sea. Sanji finally saw the all-blue. Chopper became an excellent doctor in the world, who could cure every disease known to man. Robin learned the whole world history, finally finding out what had happened with the hundred years humility forgotten. Franky's and the crew's ship, the Thousand Sunny, had seen the whole Grand line and the rest of the world at least once or twice. And Brooke, who finally got to see his dear old friend Laboon, a big whale at the beginning of the Grand Line, to fulfill a promise he had with his old crew. The crew sailed around the whole world, going on new adventures and helping people along the way. However, after a while, the crew slowly split apart. First went Chopper, who had to save other people with different illnesses. Next was Brooke, who wanted to tour the world with his newfound rock and roll band. Then went Sanji, who had to take over The Baratie after Zeff had passed away. Third went Franky, when he got a letter from Water 7, stating that Iceberg was sick and he was getting worst. The fourth was Nami, who felt a little homesick and wanted to meet her little niece. Surprisingly Zoro was next, he needed to get back to his homeland after hearing the dojo was ransacked due to swordsmen and pirate hunters heard he was from there. Then went Usopp, who wanted to stay and raise his two kids. Lastly was Robin, who stayed with Luffy for a long while. The two grew close, closer then they did before, closer than any other of his crewmates. That was until she wanted to open her own library to share with the people the history of the world, leaving Luffy all alone, in some bar, on some island. Drinking by himself, reading the newspaper. The top news was Coby, the little cadet, he and Zoro helped all these years ago. Luffy grinned through his rough and scruffy face. New cuts and battle wounds covered his face and elderly body. He traded his traditional red shirt and blue jean shorts to a more favorable long red coat and long black pants, but still was wearing his trusty sandals. And his most valuable treasure, his straw hat that was worn down with no one to help keep it up to shape.

"At a boy Coby, you finally made. Your dream came true" Luffy chuckled. However, he felt a little sad. He remembered all the adventures he and his crew had back in the day. And all the fun times and laughs they had. Luffy sighed to shake off the memories and then order another drink. As he sipped down on the ale, a man walked through the door, casting his shadow on Luffy's back. He slowly walked towards the bar and sat next to Luffy. Luffy side-eyed the man, looking him up and down. The man wore all black, with a black coat and a black hat to match. He also ordered an ale, before side-eyeing Luffy himself.

"The pirate king himself" The strange man smirked, "What lucky man I am for meeting you here" The man slowly took off his hat and placed on the bar. The man had a normal look to him. Nothing popped out when you look at him. Clean cut hair and clean shaved face, the opposite of Luffy.

"Yeah, it seems like you're the only one " Luffy responded, before taking a swig out of his mug.

"It would seem like you're a bit down on yourself, captain." The man started to look concerned.

Luffy chuckled, "I haven't heard someone call me that it quite a long time" Luffy grinned as he finished off his drink. "Well, I guess this enough drinking for an old man like" Luffy rose to his to feet and headed to the door.

"How about you do all over again?" The man blurted out. This stopped made Luffy at the door.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked, looking back at the man.

"I mean, what if you had the option to go back in time and experience you and your crew's whole adventure again. Would you take it?" The man smiled.

Luffy shared at the man for a moment before, "Of course I would, but unfortunately there's no power in the world that could allow me to do such a thing." Luffy turned back towards the door, about to walk out. 'If only' he thought.

"And what if I said I have that exact power you're looking for." The man's smile grew bigger. Luffy slowly turned his head back at the man. "I could send you back in time to relive your adventure, from the day you meet Shanks to the day you found the One Piece and became the Pirate king." Luffy's eyes widen. He could actually see his friends again and go through his great advantages once more. "But of course there are conditions to this. Firstly this timeline is not the same as yours. There be a few changes to you're friends and crew. You'll be graining more members and don't worry you won't lose any. And secondly, you will have some memories of this timeline, but only certain ones. However, you don't have to retain all your powers you had learned over the years like your haki, you just have to remember how to use them. It's just like relearning how to ride a bike. Do you understand these terms?" Luffy nodded his head. The man smiled, "Good, now just say the words captain and I'll send you back in your seven-year-old body on the day you met Red hair Sharks."

Luffy thought to himself for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "What will happen this timeline?"

"Nothing, it just forgets the name known as Monkey D Luffy." The man explained.

"I-I see" Luffy responded. Luffy thought again for a moment, "I think I'm good kid." Luffy walked out the tavern and headed back to ship, The Thousand sunny. The lonely ship swaying and creaking on the local docks. Luffy slowly climbed aboard and look around the quiet deck. No other sounds could be heard, only the sounds of the waves smacking against the hull. Luffy strolled around the ship with his memories of him and his crew flashing before his eyes. Luffy sat down in the middle of the ship and pulled out another bottle of rum from his coat pocket.

"You know, you can't seek up on someone that has trained up his observation Haki over the years as I do," Luffy said out loud before taking a swig from the bottle. The man from the tavern only smirked as he jumped down from the mast.

"I was hoping you would sense me up there" The man laughed.

"Is that so"

"I just wanted to tell you the offer is still on the table captain. Think about, you can change it all. To happen with your friends, to what happens to love ones. People who died in this timeline can be saved in the other" The man said, sitting next to Luffy, placing his hand on his shoulder. "All you have to do cap is say the word."

"Why are so hooked on sending me back in time?" Luffy questioned.

"Well might as well tell ya" The man moved his hand off of Luffy, "It's the timeline I want."

"The timeline?" Luffy looked more confused.

"Aye the timeline. You see I'm a time master and I've seen so many timelines with you and your crew that I wanted to make one of my own. The other timelines I speak of is made by other time masters you see, including this one." The man pointed down, "Some have you succeeding, while some have you failing. But this one is the loneliness and saddest one I have seen so far. This is the first time you and your crew split up on your guy's own terms. It's quite sad and I hate seeing my favorite group of pirates end like this. So I made a timeline that I can send you to that fix these wrongs." The man finishes his explanation with a smile. "However I cannot send you to that timeline without your say so."

Luffy thought for a moment, "So this is the saddest timeline?" Luffy asked with a low tone.

"Yeah, the saddest. And like I said, I've seen you guys fail and horribly too." The man explained again.

"Alright, I guess they'll just have to forget me for a while." Luffy grinned. The man matched his grin.

"Good, now get ready for a bumpy ride" The man winked as he snapped his figures. Cause Luffy to be sent flying backward into time before finally landing in Foosha village in his seven-year body. He was young again and he could feel it too. However, the memories of his friends and his upcoming adventure were fading away. But he didn't care as he heard someone in the village yelling about pirates landing in the village. Luffy had a huge grin plastered across his face as ran towards the local tavern to meet his new friends.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who read my god awful filled grammar story. I'm fixing on the other chapters as well and adding more to them before starting to write the sixth chapter. I really do enjoy writing this story and hopefully, I'll start publishing more chapters in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The meetings of old friends

Luffy hurried through the double swing door of the tavern with a smile. He saw a whole crew of real pirates, laughing, drinking, and all-around having a grand ole' time. Luffy slowly walked through the ruckus, the pirates were making, to take all in. He then spotted a tall, red-haired man with a straw hat on the top of his head, sitting at the bar, drinking and talking with Mankino, who was standing on the other side of the bar, cleaning a glass with a smile towards the man. Luffy ran up to the bar and jumped up on the chair next to the red-haired man.

"Hey Mankino, who's all these people in the tavern?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"They are pirates Luffy, so you better watch out" Mankino responded with a little wink and a sweet smile.

Luffy's grin, quickly went to panic, "Pirates!?" Then back to a grin, "That's so awesome." This made the man sitting next to Luffy burst out laughing.

"Do you like pirates or something, kid?" The man asked.

"Of course. They're so cool" Luffy said with sparkles in his eyes. The man laughed again.

"What if I told you were talking to a pirate right now?" The man smiled.

The sparkles in Luffy's eyes shined brighter, "Are you part of the pirate crew here?"

"Part of?" The man grinned, "I'm the captain of these misfits." The captain reached out his hand towards Luffy, "I'm Red-Haired Shanks, captain of the Red hair pirates" Luffy quickly shook Shanks's hand.

"I'm Luffy, captain of the...uhh," Luffy thought for a moment, rubbing the back of his head, "Well I don't have a crew right now, but I will when I get older." Luffy grinned.

"However being a pirate isn't all grant, as a captain you must protect your crew and the people who follow you at all cost. Which means you have to get stronger Luffy." Shanks explained.

"Don't worry I'm the strongest on this island and even the strongest in the east blue. My punches are as strong as pistols" Luffy loudly exclaimed. Shanks could not stop laughing, this made Luffy mad. "Oh yeah, I'll prove to you" Luffy yelled before grabbing a knife and standing up the stool.

"What are you going to do with that?" Shanks asked, wiping tears of laughter off his eyes.

"This!" Luffy yelled before stabbing under his left eye. Shortly thereafter, he was screaming. After moments of cleaning up the blood and patching up the cut, Luffy and Shanks were still sitting at the bar again.

"Luffy, why did you have to do that?" Shanks asked shook his head.

"To prove that I'm strongest" Luffy mumbled with his arms crossed.

Shanks sighed, "And stabbing yourself is proving it?" Luffy didn't anything back, he just pouted. Suddenly a blue-eyed, short dark hair girl burst through the double doors and rushed to Shanks. "Robin! What are you doing off the ship?"

"I'm sorry , but I can't stay on the ship alone anymore. I can't keep listening to the creaking of the wood of the ship." Robin responded. Luffy panned over at the girl and find her attractive, as his cheeks turned bright red. Shanks noticed this and smirked.

"Looks like someone has a crush" Shanks whispered to Luffy.

Luffy turned even redder, "Shut up. No, I don't". Just then the swings door broke up and walked in a group of nasty looking men. Shanks patted Robin on the back, signaling her to go behind the bar so no one can see her. Everyone looked towards the men, except for Shanks, who went back to eating

"Sorry for the interruption," The man, who looked like he was leading the group as he walked in front, said. "So these are the so-called pirates. They look like idiots" The man added while walking over the door. He continued to walk towards the bar.

"Welcome," Mankino said wing towards the man.

"We are bandits. We're not here to destroy your bar. We need ten barrels of sake." The bandit demand. While this was happening, Luffy peaked over the bar to see Robin, sitting down on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes were shut tight like they were glued together and unable to open again. Luffy quickly looked around, making sure no one was watching him. He quickly hurried over the bar and sat next to Robin.

"Hi, my name is Luffy. What's yours?" Luffy whispered with a grin. Robin looked at him, a little startled.

"I'm Robin" Robin whispered back.

"So you're a pirate like Shanks and his crew?" Luffy asked.

Robin shook her head, "No, him and his crew are just protecting me"

"Protecting you? Protecting you from what?" But before Luffy could get his answer, they heard breaking of a bottle. Luffy looked back over the bar to see Shanks covered in sake.

"I'm a wanted man. I'm worth 8 million belli. One bottle won't be nearly enough. Don't take me so lightly." The bandit stated.

Shanks looked down at the ground, "Now the floor's is all wet. Sorry about that Mankino-san. Do you have a mop?" Shanks started to pick up the shards of the bottle off the ground.

"I'll take care of it" Mankino exclaimed running to go help him. However, the bandit pulled out his sword and sliced down the bar, making Shanks fall to the ground.

"Looks like you enjoy cleaning up, you'll enjoy this even more." The bandit slowly put his sword away, "No point in wasting time here if you don't have any sake. Let's go" The bandit turned back towards the entrance and headed out the tavern. "Later, cowards". Luffy looked pissed, gripped on the bar while his knuckles turned white.

Mankino walked over to Shanks and bent down to his level, "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere, captain?"

"I'm fine, no problem" Shanks responded before laughing as the rest of his crew joined in.

"They really got you, that's funny. How shameful!" One of the crewmates laughed. Shanks took off his hat and continued laughing. This pissed off Luffy, but before he could say anything, Robin jumped up on the bar.

"Why are you laughing? That wasn't cool! Why didn't you fight back? No matter how many there are or how strong they look, if you don't fight back, you're not a true captain! Your not a pirate!" Robin yelled.

Shanks looked up at her, surprise she would yell like that, "It's not that I don't understand your feelings, but they only spilled some sake. It's nothing to get angry over."

"I don't care anymore" Robin shouted as she ran out the tavern. Everyone was shocked at Robin's outburst. She's usually a quiet kid, who loves reading books.

Shanks sighed, "I guess we should go find her before anyone else does." Suddenly they heard a crunch from where Luffy was sitting. Shanks panned over to see Luffy eating a purple, weird shaped fruit. "What are you eating?" Luffy quickly swallowed the piece of fruit in his mouth and looked at Shanks standing up. "That box… Did you eat the thing in that box?" Luffy nodded. Shanks quickly grabbed Luffy and turned him upside down, started shaking him, "Spit it out now! All of it!"

"Wh… what are you doing, Shanks?" Luffy asked, still getting shaken. Luffy's legs then suddenly stretched out, making his face hit the ground. His body bounced back to normal. Everyone was shocked by this. Luffy looked confused, "What was that?"

"What you ate was the Gomu Gomu fruit! The Gomu Gomu fruit is also known as a devil fruit. After eating it, you become a rubber man, and you won't ever be able to swim again." Shanks explained. Luffy started to scream while trying to kick himself from Shanks's grasps. Once loose, he ran out of the tavern. Luffy was running and screaming until he heard crying in an alleyway. He quickly stopped and headed towards the crying. He found Robin sat in the dark, hugging her knees like she was before. Luffy slowly approached her and crouched down to her level.

"What's wrong Robin?" Luffy asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing, now please leave me, alone," Robin said, shifting her feet.

Luffy sat down with his legs crossed, facing her, "It seems something is wrong" Robin didn't say anything, "You can tell me you know. We're friends right?" Luffy grinned. For some reason, Robin felt comfortable around Luffy and loved his bright friendly smile.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess we are" She smiled back, wiping the tears off her face, "Well just that I've been traveling around with Shanks and his crew for a short time, but they've fought countless marines and countless bounty hunters that were after me. But when those damn bandits poured booze all over Shanks and he didn't do anything. I felt so mad and frustrated."

"I know what you mean. I was pissed too and agree with anything you said back there, but after eating the Gomu Gomu fruit and realizing I can't swim anymore, the whole thing seems small in comparison." Luffy chuckled, "But seeing you cry is the worst than anything that happened today, so please Robin, cheer up and smile." Luffy grinned from ear to ear. Robin's face started to turn to red at Luffy's comments, but she smiled with him. The two quickly got to talking and laughing for the rest of the day, getting to know each other, and become better friends. The sun started to go down. Robin had to head back to the ship and Luffy needs to get back to the tavern. They said their goodbyes and agreed to meet each other at the tavern the next day. However, by noon the next day, she never showed. Luffy was worried the crew had left. He quickly rushed to the docks to see if the ship was still and it was. This made him more confused. If the crew was still here, then she should still be here, right? He looked all over town for her, however, he couldn't find her. Until he heard Robin scream come from the town square. He ran his short legs towards the screams, to see if she was in trouble and he was right. He saw Robin, surrounded by the mountain bandits from the day before.

Luffy balled his fist up and got in a fighting stance, "Let her go you bastard!"

The bandits looked towards Luffy, "What are you going to do brat?" The leader of the bandits laughed gripping onto Robin's hair, "I'm Higuma, the most feared mountain bandit out there, what's a little kid like you going to do?"

"What do you want with Robin anyways, you bastards?" Luffy yelled.

Higuma smirked, "Did know how much this brat is? This is Nico Robin and her bounty had reached up to 79 million bellis. That's higher than mine."

"I don't care how much her bounty is, I won't let you have her," Luffy shot his fist out, without aiming and punched one of the bandits in the face, knocking him out cold. This surprise everyone, even Luffy himself, who looked down at his fist with a huge smirked. "Now, let her go or I'll punch another one of your men with my Goma Goma pistol"

"You're dead, kid" Higuma yelled, "Get him". The rest of the bandits rushed towards Luffy but stopped when they heard footsteps echoing from down the road.

"I was wondering where you were Robin," Shanks said, as he and the rest of his crew walked towards the commotion. "And it looks like those mountain bandits from before here as well".

"Shanks" Both Robin and Luffy exclaimed. Higuma side-eyed the Captain.

"So you pirates are still here, huh? Have you been scrubbing the village clean this whole time?" Higuma asked.

"Luffy, I can see you were right about your punches being as strong as a pistol," Shanks said, looking at the unconscious bandit.

Luffy grinned, "Of course, you said 'you have to be strong to protect your crewmates'"

"Ahh, so you've decided to let Robin join your crew?" Shanks asked

"But of course, she is my friend," Luffy yelled.

"I dunno why you're here, but you'd best leave before you get hurt," Higima stated. Shanks started to step closer, "Any closer and he'll shoot your head off, whip."

Suddenly one of the bandits pointed his gun at Shanks's head, "He said not to come any closer! Don't make me blow your head off!" All the other bandits started to chuckle.

"Put your life on the line," Shanks said with a low tone. The bandit looked confused. "Now that you've drawn your pistol, put your life on the line."

"What the hell you're talkin' bout?" The bandit questioned.

Shanks pointed at the gun, "I'm saying those aren't for threatening people" Just then Lucky Roo pulled his gun and shoot the bandit in the head while still chewing on a huge piece of meat. Everyone watched as the body of the bandit slowly hits the ground.

"N-now you've done it! These bastard's fight dirty" One of the bandits shooted.

"Dirty?" Yasopp repeated.

"Cut the crap. What do you think you're dealing with saints or something?" Benn Beckman added.

"You're looking at pirates," Shanks said, covering his eyes under his hat.

"Shut up! You got nothin' to do with this in the first place!" One of the bandits yelled.

"Listen, whether I'm splattered with alcohol or food or even spit on, most of the time I'd just laugh and forget about it. But!" Everyone quickly felt the tension increasing off of Shanks, "No matter what the reason, anyone who hurts my friends has to pay!"

"Shanks!" Both Luffy and Robin thought in their heads.

Higuma laughed, "Has to pay, huh? Lousy pirates! Kill' em, men!" The bandits started to rush towards Shanks, but Luffy jumped in the way.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling" Luffy shouted as multiple fists started to fly at the bandits, knocking all to the ground, out cold.

"Wow Luffy, you've adjusted to that power and it's only been a day," Shanks said, impressed.

"I know, wait until I trained with it more" Luffy chuckled.

Higuma saw all his men knocked out, "Wait do you know who this kid is?! She's Nico Robin, the brat with a 79 million Belli bounty. Do you know how much that is?"

"I don't care how much that is, she is a friend." Shanks stated then smirked, "And hell, our bounties are ten times that."

Higuma panicked, then throw a smoke bomb, "Damn".

"A smokescreen," Shanks said, as the smoke started to clear. Revealing no one there. "Robin. Crap! I let my guard down! Robin is gone".

"No, I can sense her!" Luffy shouted.

Shanks quickly turned his attention to Luff, "What do you mean you can her sense?"

"I mean what I mean, I can sense her and the bandit, they're heading off in the sea. Quick we need to hurry!" Luffy yelled running towards the docks.

'The only way he could sense them from this far is if he had observation haki, but he's too young to know that' Shanks thought. Luffy dashed to the end of one of the docks. He finally saw Higuma, still holding Robin on a rowboat. Luffy placed both of his hands on each of the end pillars. He took a few steps back, then letting go, slingshotting himself towards the two.

"Give me back Robin you bastard" Luffy shouted, as head rimmed into Higuma backside, causing him to let go of Robin, sending him and Luffy into water.

"You little brat!" Higuma exclaimed, "I had enough of you. Now die!" Higuma drew out his sword and was about to swing at Luffy, until a sea king appeared, eating Higuma. The sea king went back in the water, making big waves, pushing the rowboat with Robin still on it, back.

"Luffy!" Robin yelled, watching him trying not to drown, then the sea king appeared again. Robin was panicking, but Suddenly she saw a dark figure pass by and head towards Luffy. The sea king was about to eat Luffy, but Shanks quickly grabbed Luffy and get him out of the way.

Shanks looked back at the sea king, "Get lost" sending out a small wave of haki at the beast. The sea king squealed and got out of there. Shanks looked down at a crying Luffy, "I'm in your debt, Luffy. You saved Robin for me. I thank you" Luffy clutched onto Shanks's shirt and kept crying. "Hey, don't cry! You're a man!"

"But...Shanks" Luffy said through his tears, "Your arm!" When Shanks was saving Luffy from the sea king, he had lost his left arm to the beast.

"It's only an arm. It's no big deal." Shanks said, patted Luffy's head, "I'm just glad, that you and Robin are safe." After Luffy had dried up his tears, the two got back to the rowboat, they head back to shore. A few days, the Red Hair pirates were packing up and getting ready to leave.

"Leaving, right?" Luffy asked.

"We've stayed here for a long enough, but it's time to leave. Will you miss us?" Shanks asked back.

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys, but no more crying, I'm going to be a captain here soon" Luffy laughed.

"Yeah, you already have a crewmate," Shanks said, looking passed Luffy to see Robin standing behind him. Luffy looked back at her, still smiling. "Are you sure you wanna stay Robin?"

Robin nodded, "Yes, I wanna be Luffy's first crew member and helped him achieve his goal and mine as well."

"What's your goal Luffy?" Shanks asked.

Luffy put his hands on his hips with a smug look, exclaimed, "I'm going to gather my own crew that'll reveal even yours and finds the world's greatest treasure! And no matter what, I'm going to become the Pirate King."

"Oh, you're going to reveal us, huh…" Shanks looked up and saw Mankino walked up towards them, "Goodbye to you too Mankino-san" Shanks gives her a huge grin with a little pink on his cheeks.

"And goodbye to you too, Captain Shanks." Mankino blushed as well.

Luffy smirked, rubbing his chain, "Look who has a crush."

Shanks panned down at Luffy, "Shut up you brat!" Shanks put his trusted straw hat on Luffy's head, "I'll let you take care of this hat. It's very important to me. So you better take care of it and Robin." Tears started to form in Luffy's eyes under the hat. The Red hair Pirates started to set sail. Everyone was waving goodbye. Luffy had taken off the hat to look up at Shanks, "Someday… Return it to me. When you become a great pirate. It's a promise, Luffy" Shanks shouted off the deck of the ship.

Luffy put back on the hat and side-eyed Robin under his hat, "Are you ready to started our adventure, Robin!"

Robin smile and saluted, "Aye Captain Luffy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The troubling start of future brothers.

A few months had passed, Luffy and Robin are getting along really well. The two would run around the town, playing pirates or tag or any other child's game they found fun at the time. But one-day Monkey D. Garp, Luffy's grandfather showed up to see how the boy was doing. To his dismay, his grandson wanted to become a pirate. Garp had no choice, but to take Luffy and his new friend Robin up to Mt. Corvo. People seldomly step foot in it, only the strong could survive there and the weak who entered were doom to die.

"What I'm saying is, Grandpa…"Luffy tried saying as Garp pulled him by his face, "I'm going to become the King of the Pirates".

"Cut the crap" Garp yelled, starting to drag young Luffy through the jungle, while Robin followed closely behind.

"Let me… Let me go!" Luffy shouted.

"On top of eating the devil fruit, you're talking nonsense."Garp said Luffy started to hit him, "Luffy! Both you and Ace have to become the strongest Navy soldier." Garp looked back at young Robin, "And you as well miss Robin."

"I go, where Luffy goes" Robin grinned sweetly, holding her holds together behind her back.

"What nice young girl" Garp smiled back, and then looked down at his disappointment of a grandson, "Why can't you be more like her?"

"My body is rubber, but yet why is it painful?! Let me go, Grandpa!" Luffy yelled.

"It was a mistake to leave you in Windmill village. Of all things, you like pirates ?! What a fool!" Garp exclaimed. As they were passing by a tree, Luffy quickly wrapped his arms around it, "You can't make friends with 'Red Haired' Shanks!"

"I wanna become…" Luffy started to say as he pulled on the tree and knock his grandfather in the head, "A strong man like Shanks!"

"Damnit Luffy! Stop stalling and let's keep going" Garp yelled.

"No! You can't make me!" Luffy protested.

"Where are we going anyways, Mr. Garp?" Robin questioned.

Garp finally got Luffy off the tree and kept dragging him by the face, "There's someone in these mountains that going to watch over you two while I'm gone." After a long trip of Luffy trying to get out of Garp's grasps, they finally made it to a small hut up in the mountains. Garp started banging on the door.

Luffy looked at Robin, "What is this place?"

"I'm sure not" Robin responded looking around. She then panned back at Luffy with a grin, "Let's go explore."

Luffy smiled back, "Yeah" The two ran off as the door finally burst up, revealing a big, orange hair woman with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Stop it! Whoever you are, do you wanna get killed!?" The woman yelled.

"It's me" Garp simply answered, making the women fall over with a scared look.

"G-Garp-san! You're back already!" Two others popped out from behind the door frame, to see what the commotion is all about. Their expressions quickly changed to fear as well. The woman's name was Curly Dadan. The others were Dorga and Magra. All three were mountain bandits

"You're looking good" Garp stated.

"Give me a break! Please, you gotta have mercy on me! Ace is 10 years old now! And the other brat you brought is already a handful as well and she only just got here." Dadan explained.

"Oh, yeah, already? How are they?" Garp asked, chuckling. Luffy and Robin were running around Garp, playing tag as Dadan watched them.

"It's not funny. We can't handle him and the other girl anymore! You have to take them!" Dorga complained.

"Putting that aside…" Garp said, ignoring the last statement.

"Don't put it aside!" Dorga yelled.

"You two are annoying!" Dadan yelled at Luffy and Robin. Garp grabbed both of the kids, by the back of the shirts and held them up.

"Look after these two as well" Garp smiled. Dadan had a dumbfounded look on her face. "Hey Luffy, Robin, say 'hi' to them."

"Yo!" Luffy greeted, putting up his hand.

"Hello there" Robin greeted sweetly.

"Who are those kids?" Magra questioned.

"This is my grandson" Garp shook Luffy a little, "She is his friend. Look after them."

"What?" Dadan looked even more shocked now. "What?!" She yelled again. "Two more". Garp put the two down and Robin quickly tagged Luffy.

"You're it!" Robin giggled as she ran off. Luffy started to chase her until he felt something on his face. He slowly touched it to see it was someone's spit on his cheek.

"Who did that?" Luffy looked around, trying to see where it came from. As he was looking, he saw a boy, sitting upon an animal. He ran up to the boy, "Hey, you! Say 'sorry'! It's gross!"

Garp heard this and turned to the boys, "Ace!" He slowly walked towards them.

"Hey, say sorry" Luffy shouted. Ace just kept glaring at Luffy.

"Luffy, this is Ace. He's 3 years older than you. You're gonna live here with them from today. Hey Ace, where's Hancock?" Garp asked.

Ace sighed, "How should I know, she doesn't give me a time of day. Which is good because I wouldn't wanna know a snobby princess like her anyways"

"I was hoping you two could get along. Well, hopefully, you and Luffy could can." Garp said, but not realizing the glares both Luffy and Ace were giving each other. "That's all from me. I'll stop by when I have time"

"Is it decided?" All three bandits yelled.

Garp side-eyed them, "Any problem with that?"

The bandit quickly changed their tone, "We'll take them"

"Already then, I'm off" Garp waved behind him and walked.

"Um… what about some child support?!" Dorga asked.

"Put on my bill" Garp responded.

Ace finally jumped down from the animal and walked towards Luffy, as he did walk towards Ace. Unfortunately Ace walked past him, "Say 'sorry'" Luffy yelled again, but Ace kept walking and then going into the house. Luffy remembered the words Shanks left him with. He then followed suit after Ace into the house to see a terrifying scene. Three bandits surrounded Robin and one had a knife up to her neck.

"Give me your money or I'll kill" The bandit demanded.

Luffy balled up his fist shoot it at the bandit's face, and shouted, "Leave her alone!" The bandit was knocked out cold. The other was going to get beat up Luffy, but Dorga stopped them.

"I wouldn't do that, He's Garp's grandson!" Dorga stated causing the bandits to freak out.

"Why did you accept? This is not a daycare!" Some of the bandits were complaining.

Dadan placed down a plate of meat, "Shut up you all!" She yelled, "It's time to eat!" All the bandits jumped at the meat. As they fought over pieces of meat, Luffy carefully snuck his arm past all of them and grabbed a piece for himself. Of course, he slit it in half and one gave it to Robin. He was going to eat his half, but something caught the corner of his eye. Panning over to see a young girl with long black hair, and black eyes to match. She was tall, skinny, and very beautiful. She was hiding behind the door, staring at all the meat in front of her. Luffy grinned before getting up to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Luffy. What's your name?" Luffy greeted with a smile. The girl was startled but then glared at him.

"A peasant, like you shall never know my name!" The girl exclaimed.

Luffy looked confused, "Okay?" Luffy then noticed the girl was staring at the meat in his hand. He held out the piece with a smile, "Here you can have".

"What?" she asked.

"I said, you can have it. I saw you staring at it, so you can have it" Luffy offered. She looked at the meat then back him.

"Really!?" She cheerful exclaimed, but then returned to normal, "Well if you're offering it to you're princess, I guess" She took the meat and took a bite, "Also my name is Hancock. Boa Hancock"

"Shishishi, Hancock, what awesome name" Luffy laughed. For some reason, this made Hancock's heart race and her face to blush.

'Why do I feel this way when I see this boy' Hancock thought to herself.

"Hey Hancock, why didn't you get a piece of meat for yourself?" Luffy asked.

"Just take a look out there, those bandits are tearing each pair and a princess like me shouldn't get into fights over food," Hancock explained.

"Well, why didn't you asked pops over there to get you some?" Luffy questioned, looking at Dadan.

Hancock started to giggle, "First she's a woman, and second, do you even know where you are now?" Luffy shook his head. "Then I'll tell you. This is a den of the Dadan family, mountain bandits who that rule Mt. Corvo."

"Mountain bandits? I had to deal with them back at my village. I hate them" Luffy chuckled. Just then a knife came flying towards Luffy's face. Luckily the knife just glazed his nose.

"Shut up, you little shit! We're annoyed by having a kid like you! If you don't wanna stay here, that's fine! Go away and die like a dog somewhere!" Dadan yelled across the room.

"Easy, easy, boss" Magra tried calming down Dadan.

Luffy's stomach started to growl, "I wanna eat some meat" He looked at Ace with meat in each of his hands. Luffy started to rub his stomach. A piece of meat started dangling in front of Luffy's face. He tried biting into it, but the meat disappear. Luffy looked up to see Dadan biting into the meat.

"These are all from a bison that Ace brought. He gave us a cut of the take so everybody can eat. The mountain bandits' world is rough sailing. You're gonna have to work pretty hard from tomorrow. Cleaning, laundry, polishing shoes, and weapons. Burglary, robbery, fraud, and murder! Remember, you can't tell Garp what we make you do! You can have one bowl of rice and a glass of water for a day! That's all I can guarantee you. You gotta get everything else by yourself and grow up on your own." Dadan exclaimed with an evil smirked.

"Okay," Luffy simply responded.

Dadan almost fell over and so did Hancock, "'Okay'?! Why don't you cry or something?" Dadan asked.

"I'm fine because grandpa threw me into a jungle once and there was water to drink and frogs, snakes, and mushrooms to eat in the forest!" Luffy grinned, "Plus, I'll become a pirate someday so…" Ace looked at Luffy, "I must be strong! And protect my crewmates, right Robin?" Robin nodded. Dadan had fainted, and Ace was leaving the hut. "Wondering where's he going?" Luffy was going to follow suit, but Hancock stopped him.

"Stop Luffy, don't follow. He goes to dangerous places all the time." Hancock protested, but Luffy just grinned.

"Sounds like fun. Come on Robin, let's go on an adventure." Luffy said, before rushing to the exit.

"Aye aye captain!" Robin shouted, rushing alongside him.

Luffy turned back to Hancock, "You wanna come too?" Luffy smile from ear to ear.

"I'm not sure" Hancock looked down, shifting her foot and rubbing her left arm. Luffy quickly went back to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, it's going to be fun," Luffy said, as he took her out the door. Hancock's heart started to race again, but she didn't understand why. She had never felt this way about a person before. Once outside, the trio chased down Ace. "Hey! My name is Luffy! I'm not mad about you spitting on me anymore." Luffy waved his arms at Ace, who was on top of the hill, looking down on him.

"Ew, he spat on you," The girls said unison.

"It's nothing worth getting mad over. Let's become friends!" Luffy added, but Ace didn't say anything back. "Are you going somewhere? We want to go on an adventure too!" Suddenly Ace kicked down at the tree and let roll down the hill towards the three. The girls quickly got scared and hid behind Luffy, who stand there waiting for the tree. When the tree was close enough, Luffy punched it half, letting each half land behind them. Luffy looked up the hill again, to Ace was gone. He then sensed him not too far.

"He was trying to kill us!" Hancock yelled.

"But I don't know why Luffy just want to be his friend" Robin added

"Well he's a stupid boy and we just leave him alone, Luffy."Hancock huffed. However, Luffy didn't respond. "Luffy, are you listening to me?" Hancock looked where to Luffy last was and he wasn't there. The two looked around to see where he went, but couldn't find him. "He's a stupid boy too!"

Luffy found Ace walking across a wooden bridge. As Luffy took a step onto the bridge, Ace felt it. He turned around to see Luffy standing on the bridge with a smile. Ace rushed towards and knock him off the bridge, sending Luffy flying down to the bottom of the valley. But thankful Luffy shoots his arm towards the side of the valley wall and pulled himself up.

"What's his problem?" Luffy asked himself as he put his hat on his head. Luffy couldn't sense Ace anymore, so he just headed back to the hut. A few hours later, Ace showed back with a butt load of fish.

"Ace is back!" The bandits yelled, cheerful. However, not everyone was happy to see him back. Luffy stood near the entrance of the hut. Ace saw him and winced.

"Hey! Why did you throw me off that bridge?" Luffy asked Ace as he passes by. Ace stopped and side-eyed.

"Because your annoying and should have stayed at the bottom of the valley" Ace stated before walking in the hut.

"See Luffy, there's no reason with him," Hancock said, shaking her head.

"Yeah Luffy, please just leave him alone before he throws into another valley and you can't get out" Robin agreed.

Luffy crossed his arms and shook his head, "I must make him my friend. I can sense the aloneness in him." The girl looked at each other with confusion and then back at Luffy. From then now, when Ace would go out, Luffy would follow him. Through the days, to weeks then months, Luffy kept trying to become friends with Ace. He would follow after Ace and losing him. No matter if it rained or if it was windy. Luffy kept going after Ace desperately. Until one rainy day, Luffy was still chasing Ace through the jungle. However, he lost him again.

"I can't believe he's coming this far. He's so persistent" Ace said to himself, looking down at Luffy from a cliff. Just then Ace saw a dark shadow coming out from a cave. Ace backed away and hid behind a bush. "Oh crap!"

"Damn! I lost him again! Ace runs fast!" Luffy exclaimed. Luffy sensed something stepping towards him, "It is Ace?!" Lightning flashed, revealing the shadow to by a giant lion. Luffy fell over in fear.

"That's the beast of Mt. Corvo! No one can beat it!" Ace stated, watching the scene unfold. "Why is he not running?! It's gonna eat him!" Luffy's knees were weak, he can't stand up and run. "That fool!" Ace was going to save Luffy, however, a giant bear stepped behind Luffy and started to clash with the lion. During the fight, Luffy snuck away. That still didn't stop him from chasing Ace, no matter what the others tried to do to stop him. Luffy had been chasing Ace for three months with cuts and bruises all over, he finally made it to the end of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Here comes Sabo and Annie! The twins at the Gray Terminal and the reveal a pirate princess!

The Gray Terminal, the north side of Mt. Corva. A place filled with smokey piles of discarded junk and people trying to survive. Folks would either earn their money honestly and the others would steal it. An unsurprisingly lawless area. Crime and disease abound since there are no doctors.

"Wow! What is this place?" Luffy exclaimed looking down at the trash-filled wasteland. Luffy jumped down and started to explore the land filled with piles, still looking for Ace. Luffy then spotted a group of man, fighting over a pearl necklace. He saw one guy ran off with it as the others followed right behind him. Luffy kept looking for Ace. Looking all over the Terminal for him, even felling into a hole. He finally spotted young Ace running out of the Gray Terminal, back into the forest. Luffy smiled as he followed suit. Ace had a big sack his hand.

"Sabo! Anne! You there?" Ace yelled up to the tree. Two kids came out of the shadows. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl had short blonde hair, like her brother next to her. However, the boy had a top hat with goggles and the girl had her hair in a little ponytail.

"Ace!" The two yelled down.

"Sorry I'm late" Ace yelled back.

"You sure are," The girl said standing up.

"Yeah, we've already done some work in the city" The boy added. The twins were Sabo and Annie. There were the same as Ace. They all smiled at each other.

"Oh yeah? Well, I did, too." Ace smiled.

"At once" The three shouted, showing off their loot.

"Whoa! You got a lot!" Sabo exclaimed.

"Yeah, way more than I did" Annie huffed.

"That's a lot of money! How'd you get that?" Sabo asked.

"I robbed some thugs near the main gate!" Ace explained.

Annie pick up some of the money and started to count, "Damn! You won again!"

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose." Annie and Sabo looked up at Ace, "It's been 5 years since we started to put money in our 'Pirate savings'" Ace looked at Annie and smiled, "We worked hard for it" Annie smiled back.

"Yes we did" Sabo agreed, "We gonna leave the East Blue and go somewhere these people have never dreamed of"

"It's exciting just to think about it," Annie said as all of them looked out to the sea.

"Now put it away. We can't let anybody see it" Ace stated.

"I wonder how much we need to get a pirate ship," Annie asked.

"I don't know. 10 or 100 million maybe?" Sabo answered.

"Long way to go" Ace added.

"'A pirate ship'" Luffy yelled up the tree. Sabo quickly shut the hitch door of their stash. "You guy! Are you gonna become pirates? I'm gonna become one, too" The two boys quickly ran down the tree and wracked Luffy in the head.

"Be quiet!" They yelled. Later the three tried Luffy up on a tree.

"Ace! I didn't know that you travel this far every day!" Luffy laughed.

"Shut up!" Ace yelled.

"Is this the Luffy that you were talking about?" Annie asked.

"Oh, you told them about me?!" Luffy asked back.

"I told them how annoying you are." Ace responded.

"He also told us that you're empty-headed" Sabo added.

Luffy laughed, "Oh yeah?"

"You don't realize that we're dissing you, do you?" Annie questioned.

"He finally got me here although I didn't take any walkable routes." Ace stated. Luffy then felt something bad was happening nearby.

"Let me go! I need to go can save my crewmates?" Luffy yelled as he suggested to get out of the ropes.

"Crewmates?" Annie looked confused.

"What is he talking about Ace?" Sabo asked.

"I-I don't know" As soon Ace responded, they hear footsteps and men talking coming towards them. Luffy chewed off the ropes to let himself out, while the others hid. The men that were coming were the part of the Bluejay pirates, who Ace unknowingly stole from.

"Even if we couldn't find Ace and Sabo, we have these two brats to trade-in for a pretty berrie," The biggest one said holding up Hancock and Robin.

'What are they doing here too?' Ace thought to himself.

"I know going after him would be a Bad Idea!" Hancock exclaimed.

"Hey! Let my crewmates go you bastard!" Luffy yelled running toward the group.

"Take another step and they get it!" The pirate yelled back holding a knife at the two.

Luffy clutched his teeth then thought of a plan, "Why are you wasting your time on these small fries! My bounty ten times theirs!" The pirates looked at each other and then back at Luffy, "If you don't believe that how come I'm the captain. It's usual for the captain to have the biggest bounty in the crew".

"He's right, but I've never seen his bounty before." One of the pirates said.

"I even know one of the people you're looking for, Ace right?" Luffy added. The pirate's eyes widen. The big pirate dropped Hancock and Robin onto the ground and grabbed Luffy instead.

"If you know Ace then you must know where my treasure is," The pirates said.

Luffy looked away and puckered out his lips with a little whistle, "Nope, I don't know"

'What a terrible liar!' Everyone exclaimed in their heads.

"Doesn't matter, cause if what you say is true then we gonna make a fortune off your head" The pirate smirked, "But first I wanna know where the stolen treasure is".

"Too bad, cause I ain't telling," Luffy said, glaring at the pirate.

"Oh, you will soon enough" The pirate smirked.

"Luffy!"Robin shouted trying to get to him, but Hancock held her down.

Luffy grinned down at her, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just get out of here." They all watched as the pirates walked off with young Luffy. As soon as they were gone, Ace, Sabo, and Annie came out of their hiding spot.

Hancock rushed at Ace, "You're going to go save him right?"

"Why should I? He's going to rat out our secret treasure anyways" As Ace climbed up the tree.

"But he's not! All Luffy wanted was to be your friend and he wouldn't rat on a friend" Robin protested.

"Yeah Ace, I mean I may not know the kid, but he seems genuine. I don't think he's going to tell on us."Annie stated.

Ace sighed, "Sabo, make sure we're not going to be followed. Annie let's move our treasure somewhere else."

"But what about Luffy?" Hancock asked again.

"Once we move our treasure then we'll go get him," Ace said, as he handed Hancock a box, "But first let's get moving."

Somewhere in the Gray Terminal, in a hidden hut, the pirates have Luffy tied up hanging from the ceiling. Porchemy, one of the pirates part of the Bluejam crew had beaten Luffy with his spiked gloves

"You had lied about you're bounty and you won't tell us the whereabouts of the treasure." Porchemy said as he took off his gloves, "I guess I have to kill you" Porchemy grabbed his sword and slowly walked back to Luffy.

He rose his sword, and was about to swing until Ace and Sabo busted through the wall, yelling, "Don't!" The two started to fight off the pirates one by one as Annie cut down Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy! Are you okay?" Annie asked as she helped Luffy to his feet.

"Yeah" Luffy weakly responded. The two tried to get out of there, but a pirate got in the way. The pirate rose his sword at them but was stopped by arms growing out of him. Luffy panned to Robin.

"Seis Fleur Twist," Robin said, and the pirate's upper half-twist around.

Luffy grinned, "Nice job Robin". Robin ran over to help Annie get Luffy out, however, the two others were having trouble fighting Porchemy. He grabbed Ace by the face and hoisted him up into the air. Sabo tried to sneak up on him, but Porchemy smacked him away. Luffy had enough watching this. He crouched down, spreading his legs apart. He placed his fist onto the ground, as his legs started to pump up blood through his body. His skin turned red and radiate steam. "Second Gear!" He shouted as a burst of air blasted out his skin. He shifted his left leg forward and his right back. He extended his left arm out and using his figures, aimed it at Porchemy. "Gum Gum…" cocked back his right arm, "Jet pistol" He shot his right fist out so fast, no one saw him hitting Porchemy square in the face, knocking the pirate out. After he was out cold, Luffy passed out in Robin's arm.

"That was…"Sabo started to say.

"Wow" Hancock finished saying walking into the hut.

"All right, let's get out of here before more of them show up" Ace led all of them out and they hurried back to the forest. They all stopped when they felt they were far enough away. They all bandaged up their wounds. Robin had to help Luffy with his, due to the fact he couldn't move a single muscle in his body, another than his mouth and eyes, because he is crying.

"You have a bad habit, Ace! When faced with real pirates it's best to run! Why do you have such a death wish?" Annie yelled Ace, who was fixing is his staff.

"This doesn't feel right. I liked the one I had" Ace said examining the staff.

Annie smacked him in the back of the head, "Don't ignore me!"

Sabo sighed, "We made a stupid mistake. The Bluejam clan won't forgive us. They'll come after us!"

"Oh, that was scary! I thought I was gonna die!" Luffy said through his tears, as Robin was still trying to wrap up his wound.

Ace slammed his staff, "You're so annoying! Shut up! Stop crying already! I don't like cowards or people who cry a lot!"

This made Luffy quickly stopped, "Th-thank you".

"Why didn't you cough it up in the first place? Their kind of people kills women or kids without hesitation!" Ace questioned.

"I thought if I said anything… you wouldn't be my friend" Luffy said, hiding his eyes under his hat.

"It's better than dying, isn't it? Why do you wanna become my friend that much?" Ace asked.

"Because…" Luffy started to say.

"Didn't I give you a hard time until now? How could you follow me this far?" Ace added.

"Because…" Luffy looked to see more tears, "I can sense the loneliness inside you! I know how it feels to be lonely, to be yourself. To feel like no one wants you! If I didn't follow you, you'd be all alone. Being lonely is more painful than getting hurt!" Ace didn't say anything back. Everyone was pretty silent after that.

Annie breaks the quietness with a smirked and putting Ace in a headlock, "Oh I see! Our little Ace is feeling lonely!"

Ace tried getting out of the headlock, "I am not lonely! And I'm not little, we're the same age!"

Annie brought Ace closer to her body, tightening the lock, "Don't worry little Acey, I won't let be lonely anymore! I'll stay with you forever and ever and ever."

"Get off of me" Ace yelled.

Hancock sat next to Luffy with crossed arms, "Putting Aces loneliness aside"

"Damn it I am not lonely!" Ace yelled from the side.

"I have to ask, Luffy, What was that power back there when you knocked out that pirate?" Hancock asked. Everyone stopped for second to look over at Luffy waiting for his answer.

"I don't know" Luffy grinned, but everyone else fell over. "I saw in my dream one night. The dream showed me much older, beating tough opponents, using that power and much others." Luffy panned over at everyone with a smile from ear to ear, "I can't wait until I'm older." the group fell in comfortable silence.

"Hey, by the way, Annie and I have a little problem," Sabo said before jumping up from where he was sitting, "Bluejam and the others will try to kill the six of us after this for sure, right?"

"Well, I think so," Ace said.

"This forest that we've been living is close to where they are - the cove Pirates! What if they attack us when we're fell asleep exhausted?" Sabo added

"You guys are gonna die," Ace repeated.

"Yeah, you two gonna die" Luffy agreed.

"Yeah? That's why we need your help" Sabo said before explaining his plan. The next day started weird for the mountains bandits, as they woke up to see six kids, wrapped in bandages, sleeping on the floor.

"Why are they wounded? They're all bandaged." Asked Dorga. "Boss! Boss! We have a problem!"

"Hmm? It's still early. What's wrong…"Dadan asked, not fully awake yet. She came into the room to see two new kids laying with the others. "Whoa! What's going on here?!" She started to count the kids."1..2..3..4..5..6" Then she started to call them by their names. "Ace...Luffy...Robin...Hancock...Huh?...Hmm?" She did this until it clicked in her head on what's going on. "Ace! Luffy! Robin! Hancock! Who are these two?!"

Luffy woke up, "Who is who?" then fell back asleep.

Hancock also woke up, "It's too early - You're too loud!" then fell back asleep.

"How come there are two more kids?" Dadan questioned, "Who the hell are you two?"

Sabo and Annie sat up, "Are talking to about us?"

Annie smiled, "I'm Annie and he's Sabo. We're twins"

Sabo looked at the big woman, "You must be Dadan!"

"Annie? Sabo? I've heard your names before!" Dadan said

"Oh yeah? That makes it easier! Thank you for taking care of us from today" Annie said before laying back down. Sabo tried shaking Dadan's hand, but she pulled away.

"'Taking care'? Don't tell me that you two are gonna stay here…" Dadan asked.

Annie sat up again, "Yes! And thank you". At this point all the kids were up, smiling at Dadan.

Dadan sighed in defeat, "Ace! Luffy! Robin! Hancock! Annie! Sabo! I'm giving you a place to stay! You gotta get to work already!"

"Thank you, Dadan!" Sabo said back. From then on, the six troublemakers would help do chores then run into the forest until sundown. They protected each other if needed to be. They would laugh, play, and an old pirate helped them train. They would go hunting to bring in more meat, even taking down the giant lion from before. Not before long, Ace, Luffy, and Sabo become brothers by drinking sake. They asked the girls to join in, but Robin stated that if they were siblings of Luffy, they couldn't marry him, Hancock said that she already had siblings and Annie said 'she already siblings with Sabo, why does she need to drink sake to proof it'. They built a little pirate in the trees, even staying there for some time when they ran away from Dadan and the other mountain bandits. The boys would fight over whos the captain. This had gone on for quite some time until it was relieved that Annie and Sabo were nobles, when their father and with the help of the Bluejam pirates, found them. However, Sabo sacrificed him to insure his sisters freedom. While this was going on, the nobles had gotten word of a celestial dragon was coming to visit them. They needed to get rid of the filth know as Gray terminal by setting in ablaze. When Sabo was caught, Luffy and Ace was capture as well by the Bluejam pirates and was asked to join them or die. They had no choice, but to a few errands for the pirates, like carrying a box from point A to point B. Sabo tried multiple times to escape from his father but was caught every time. He tried to tell the others about the fire, but he couldn't reach them. Both Luffy and Ace were still in the grasp of the Bluejam pirates and were going to leave in the fire, however, the girls went back Dadan and asked for her aid. The fire raged on as Luffy and Ace tried fighting off the pirates to escape. During the fight, Ace let out a wave of haki to knock out most of the pirates, except for Bluejam himself. The pirate was about to shoot Ace, luckily Dadan and the other bandits made it time to stop the execution. Dadan orders the bandits to take Luffy back to the mountains, while she and Ace fought off Bluejam. The next day, Luffy woke up back at the bandit's hut, wrapped in bandages and surrounded by Robin, Hancock, and Annie. They told him Ace and Dadan has not come back yet. Meanwhile, Sabo finally makes his escape by stealing a ship and setting sail to the sea, but not before sending a letter to his friends. However as he was sailing away, he was passing the celestial dragon ship, and the great noble order his to fire cannonballs at Sabo's ship, making it sink and burn into the sea. Dorga watched all happen and thought Sabo was killed. Back at the bandit's hut, Dadan and Ace finally came back, injured but still alive. However, the celebration was cut short when Dorga returned to give them bad news about Sabo. Everyone cried out their pain for the loss of a brother and friend. Dadan had to tie down Ace to a tree, so he wouldn't go after the nobles for revenge for his fallen brother. The next day they got the letter Sabo wrote before he set sail. The letter was goodbye to his friends, his sister, and his brothers. With this Ace and the others finally had some closure. After that, everyone got older and stronger. Once Ace and Annie turned 17 they set off to sea, leaving Luffy, Robin and Hancock. Luffy three more years before he could set off. Robin was already committed to going with him, but Hancock was still unsure. The night before Luffy was set to go off to sea, both he and Hancock sat on the dock, looking out to the sea.

"Are you already go to Luffy?" Hancock asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get my adventure started so I can catch up with Ace and Annie," Luffy responded with a grin. "Have you figured out if you're going with me and Robin yet?"

Hancock shook her head, "No not yet".

"Don't worry you have until we leave tomorrow, so take your time" The two fell in comfortable silence.

"Hey, Luffy?" Hancock finally said.

"Yeah?"

"All these years ago, with the Bluejam pirates, if they only captured me and not Robin, would you still do the same thing?" Hancock questioned.

Luffy looked at her weird, and then grinned, "Of course I would, we're friends right?"

"Even if you know who I am" Hancock quietly said.

"Yeah! No matter if you were a mountain bandit" Luffy chuckled.

Hancock chuckled as well, "I guess I have nothing to worry about." Hancock unhooked the back of her dress and move her long hair out of the way to show Luffy her bareback. It had a tattoo of a circle with three spikes on top and one upside down on the bottom. "Do you know what this is Luffy?" Luffy shook his head. "It's a mark of a slave for the celestial dragon."

"A celestial dragon? Isn't that the people who shoot down Sabo's ship?" Luffy asked.

"Yes and their also the world's top nobles. Years ago I was a slave, along with my sisters. We were tortured and beaten almost every day. Until we were saved by a Fishman and his crew. They saved us all, but that wasn't the end of it. When we returned to my home island of Amazon Lily, the world government found out about this and call a burster call on the island. They set the whole island to ablaze. I was the only one who got the flea on a rowboat away from the island, where I ran into your grandfather and brought me here." Hancock went silent after explaining to Luffy.

"A burster call? Robin said something about that as well. I believe Robin said they called one on her island too." Hancock's eyes widen. "Damn world government! And damn celestial dragons! I won't let them hurt you or Robin ever again!"

Hancock quickly hugged Luffy tight, burying his red face into her chest, "Oh Luffy, I think I've fallen for you!"

"You know, oddly Robin said that too," Luffy said, still in her chest.

Hancock let go of Luffy and got up, "I must go speak with Robin then" Hancock ran off, back towards the hut. Luffy stayed on the docks, staring off into the sea. He had a smile from ear to ear, thinking about his adventure.

"Tomorrow is the start of my exciting adventure. I wonder whom I'll add in my crew on my way to becoming King of the Pirates" Luffy said out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm Luffy! The man who's gonna become king of the pirates!

Luffy, Robin, and Hancock had disembarked on their advantage finally, after saying goodbye and Luffy punching a sea king. They lucked out and was able to get a pretty decent boat. Their boat was bigger than a rowboat but way smaller than a ship. Robin helped navigate, while Hancock helped stir the boat. The two girls made sure to keep Luffy from touching the boat, so he doesn't crash it. They sailed for only a couple hours before running into their first problem. They spotted a ship off in the distance, that was pink and had hearts all over it.

"Captain, we have a ship up ahead" Robin reported.

"Great maybe they have meat." Luffy smiled, with a little drool off the side of his mouth.

"Uh, Luffy I don't think it's a good idea to associate with them" Said Hancock.

"Nonsense, we need meat" Luffy laughed. They sail up next the ship, "Umm hello, excuse me, do you have any meat perhaps?" Soon after Luffy calls out, a tall, skinny woman with long wavy black hair and a white cowgirl hat on top, walked to the edge of the ship to face the young pirate.

"Well hello, young one, who might be?" The woman asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy, a new pirate, and future of king pirates. Did you have any meat?" Luffy asked while grinning.

The woman smirked back, "My, what ambitious one you are. I'm Alvida, the captain, how about you and your crew get up here and we'll talk about the meat problem you're having." A few moments had passed and Luffy was eating a plate full of meat. He was laughing and talking with Alvida, who oddly enjoyed his company. Robin and Hancock had just a cup of tea, but they were feeling very sleepy. Soon they fell asleep, laying their heads on Luffy's lap, as he was falling asleep as well. After an enjoyable nap, Luffy woke up to see he was put in seastone handcuffs. He looked around to see Robin and Hancock, in handcuffs as well. "Well look whos up?" Luffy panned over to see Alvida and her crew standing in front of him. "You were too easy. You must be really trusting or just a fool. Never the least, I have a job for you and your crew. We're going to rob a passenger ship that should appear around here soon and you're going to help us. And if you don't we'll send you and those two girls to the button sea" Alvida booped Luffy's nose and laughed.

"Shishishishi well I guess I have no choice, huh?" Luffy grinned. Alvida looked at him confused.

"You must be a fool" Alvida mumbled and then walked away. Luffy was left with still Robin and Hancock.

Luffy sighed, "You can come out now." A pink hair boy quickly jumped out from behind a wooden barrel.

"How did you know I was there?" The boy yelled.

Luffy made a scary face, "I can sense your fear!" The boy jumped back behind the barrel again afraid. Luffy laughed at this, "You can come out, I was just messing with."

The boy came out again, "I'm Coby. Is it true your a pirate?"

Luffy nodded, "Yep! And I'm going to become the king of pirates!"

Cody's mouth dropped, "King of the pirates is the title given to the person who obtains everything in the world! That means seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power. The One Piece!"

Luffy grinned, "Yep. I'm gonna do it because I want to. I've decided to become the king of pirates, so if I die fighting for that, that's fine with me!"

"Do you think I can do it? The join the Navy?" Cody asked looking down.

"The navy?"

"Yes! Catching bad guys is my dream! It's been my dream ever since I was a little kid. Do you think I can do it?"

"How should I know?"

"No! I'll do it! I'm going to be in the Navy!"

Luffy smiled, "That's the spirit, and I'll take you to the nearest navy base once me and crew bust out of here"

Cody smiled back, "Okay, I'll just go get the keys and"

Luffy cut him off, "No! We'll make a run for it during the passenger raid."

"But why?"

"Just because. I have a feeling something is going to happen on that ship, another than the raid." Luffy looked over to see one of the pirates spying from around the corner and then leaving. Hours later, the passenger ship finally showed and Alvida commended her ship fire on it. She also commended the ship to get up close so they can hop the ship. There was chaos and screaming happening on the cruise ship. Luffy, Robin, and Hancock helped Alvida and the rest of her crew to gather up the loot, as Coby helped load up their getaway boat with meat. When Luffy was putting the treasure down in the bottom of Alvida's ship, he sensed someone else there with him. "Hey! You're planning to get off here with this treasure, aren't you? I'll help." Luffy waited for a second, then a pretty cute girl with short orange hair, slowly come out of the shadows.

"Are you going to rat on me?" The girl questioned

"Nope"

"Aren't you part of the crew of this ship?"

"Nope"

The girl sighed, "Can't you say anything other than 'Nope'".

Luffy grinned, "I said I'll help you"

"I guess you're right, I'm Nami. And if you double cross me, or I'll kill you." Nami said, taking out a knife.

Luffy put his hands up with a smile, "Shishishi, wouldn't think of it."

Nami put away the knife, for some reason she trusted this boy, "Alright, let's get this treasure out of here."

Just then Luffy felt something was about to happen, "I can't, got to go!"He yelled running out the room.

"Hey!"Nami yelled back.

Luffy quickly stopped and turned back to Nami, "Listen there's a boat off the side of the ship, that's where we're escaping. Wait for me there." Luffy then started to run again. Back on the passenger ship, Alvida was laughing at all the loot her crew was getting from the ship.

"This is a lot of loot boys. Let's load it up and head out. Also, I guess we could kill the others, so we cut our losses." Alvida said walking back to her ship. However, she was stopped by a chain being wrapped around her. She fell to the deck with a thud. This is the first time something touches or hurt her since she eats her devil fruit. "What's the meaning of this?" Alvida yelled, looking at her crewmates, who was smiling and holding the chain.

"We've figured out your weakness. It's sea stone, the same that are made out of these handcuffs you have." One of the pirates smirked.

"We're tired of being your bitches." Another one yelled.

"Yeah, now we're the captain and you're going to be our pet" They started to get closer to her until Robin and Hancock stopped them.

"Ocho Fleur: Clutch" Robin shouted as some of the pirate's backs snapped in half. Hancock was spinning around on her hand, kicking the rest in the face. Coby rushed over to Alvida and started to help her out of her chains

"Coby!" Alvida was surprised to be him trying to help her.

"Don't thank me just yet Alvida-sam… I mean Alvida. It was his idea." Cody said, looking up at Luffy, who running towards them.

"Hey! Guys!" He shouted, waving his hand with a big grinned. He stopped to see all the pirates knocked out on the deck. "Aww! I wanna take some of them out!" Luffy pouted.

"It's okay Luffy," Robin said, petting Luffy's head.

"Hey! Stop doing that! We had an agreement, Robin." Hancock yelled. Robin just smiled as she kept petting Luffy's head. Hancock rushed over and removed Robin's hand.

"We have no time for this, Ladies. We must get out of here before the navy shows up." Luffy ordered swooning, Hancock. "Come on Coby, Alvida! We have a new friend waiting for at the ship." Luffy smiled. Suddenly the ship started to get the fire at.

"It's the marines!" Coby yelled. Everyone rushed back to their boat, but Alvida who stayed on her knees, looking down. "Alvida comes one, we need to leave." Coby tried to get Alvida up, but she pushed him away.

"Leave me here. I can't trust anyone, anymore." Alvida shouted through her tears. Just then a hand appears in front of her face. She panned up to see a smiling Luffy.

"You can trust me. Just like how I trusted you". Luffy said. Alvida hesitated at first, but then carefully place her hand in his. He quickly pulled her to feet and wrapped his arm around her waist. He shot his arm up at the ship's mast and swang to the boat. Once they landed, Luffy demanded Coby to started rowing. As Coby rowed, their new friend Nami navigated them out, while the others kept the boat from sinking by throwing or kicking the cannonballs back. After finally getting away they stopped to take a breather. "Man, that was insane". Luffy laughed.

"You're insane!"Nami yelled, smacking Luffy in the back the head. "Who laughs when they're getting shot at by cannon fire!?"

"Shishishishi, a pirate like me would." Luffy grinned.

"You're a pirate?" Nami asked

Luffy nodded, "Yep, and I'm going to become the king of the pirates."

Nami sighed, rubbing her temple, "I shouldn't have trust in the first place."

"But you do, so you can please navigate us to the nearest Navy base." Luffy asked, bowing his head and folding his hands together, "And I might think about letting you join my crew."

"I don't wanna join your crew!" Nami shouted, "But I'll get you to the base. There's something I need there anyway." After reaching their destination at the navy base city, the group splits up. Luffy and Coby went to marine base itself with Alvida following behind secretly, Hancock and Robin went to go find a nice eating place, and Nami sneaked off somewhere else. Luffy and Cody stood in front of the entrance.

"Well we're here," Luffy said, with his hands on his hips.

"Thank you Luffy-san, I couldn't have done this without you," Cody said with joy.

"Now it's time to find my new crewmate." Just then they panned over to see a little girl climbing over the wall. They looked at each other and then followed suit. They both climbed up the wall, to see a man tied up to a wooden post. The man was very well built with green short hair and a green bandana on top. The girl quickly and quietly rash to the man with a plate full of food. "Who is that?"

"Th-that's Roronoa Zoro, the famous pirate hunter. The man who'd chopped up bounties like a bloodthirsty breast. People say he's a demon in human form!" Cody explains.

Luffy smiled, "I think he will be perfect for my crew." Luffy jumped and dash to Zoro. The little girl was trying to feed Zoro rice balls, but then a blonde kid with three marines behind him walked up.

"Oh? Those some tasty-looking rice balls." The blonde kid said, stealing a rice ball and started to eat it, until a punch came flying in his face, sending him to sail across the field.

"That wasn't yours!" Luffy shouted with steam coming off his fist. The marines were shocked that someone would actually punch the son of Captain Morgan. Luffy walked up to Zoro.

"Nice punch" Zoro smirked.

"Are you really as strong as they say they are," Luffy asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

Luffy grinned, "I want you to join my pirate crew."

"Like hell! I hunt pirates, not join them" Zoro shouted.

Luffy had a pout face, "That's too bad, cause I would really want you to join."

"Well, I said no, so get lost," Zoro said, as marine was checking on Helmeppo.

"Kill them… all" Helmeppo uttered before passing out. The marines rose their guns at Luffy and started to fire. Luffy picked up the little girl and shot them back over the wall. They quickly ran back the little girl's family's restaurants. Luckily the rest of Luffy's crew was there waiting for him. The little girl explained why Zoro was tied up in the first place and how if he stayed tied up to that post for mouth they'd let him go free.

"What a surprisingly good guy," Robin said after hearing the story.

"Yeah, that only makes me want him to join my crew even more." Luffy grinned, then a couple of marines walked. They were talking about how Helmeppo wasn't going to keep his side of the deal, as he was going to kill Zoro the next day. This enraged Luffy as quickly popped out of the seat. "That guy is scum. Hancock, Robin I'm going to have Zoro join my crew!" Luffy headed towards as they followed him. "Let's go save him!" A few minutes they were back at the base. Luffy shot him and the others over the wall and walked up to Zoro. Zoro looked up at Luffy.

"Didn't I tell you to piss off?" Zoro said rudely.

"You watch your tongue! You should feel lucky Luffy asked you to join his crew" Hancock yelled.

Luffy put his arm in front of her, making sure she didn't try to punch Zoro, "Listen, they're not going to hold up the end of the deal. They're going to kill you tomorrow."

"What?" Zoro replied with pure rage on his face.

"We heard a couple of marines talking about it in the restaurant. So you have one of two choices, join us or stay here and die." Robin cut in.

Zoro smirked, "Guess I have no choice, captain." Luffy grinned back. "However I have a problem, I need my swords."

"I'll get them for you, in the meantime." Luffy looked at Robin and Hancock, "Can you two please fend off the marines heading this way as Coby unties Zoro from the post."

"Aye Captain," The two said, before rushing towards the incoming marines. Luffy shooted himself up into the base. Looking for Zoro's swords. He couldn't find them, but instead, he found Helmeppo, who had a swollen face. Luffy quickly grabbed him by the back of the shirt and demanded him to tell where Zoro's swords were. Helmeppo didn't hesitate to tell him, due to the fact that he was afraid for his life. Helmeppo leads Luffy to his room, where the swords were and gave them up. Luffy gives him one last punch to the face, before sling shooting himself out the window with the swords tied to his back. He landed in front of a few bullets coming towards Zoro and Coby, bouncing them off his body and laughing. He handed Zoro his sword and he cut himself out of the ropes.

"I thank you for getting my swords for me" Zoro with a smirked.

"Oh? You use all three swords?" Luffy asked.

"Yep, I use three sword style" Zoro put one of the swords, which is called Wado Ichimonji, in his mouth and had the other two in each hand. "Let me show you." He proceeded to cut down marines in his way. The group was about to leave, but Captain Morgan had finally made an appearance.

"What exactly is going on around here?" Morgan asked one of the marines, through his big metal jaw.

"Sir, that straw hat boy and his friend had let Roronoa Zoro off the post." One of the Marines reported.

"And you just them!" Morgan yelled in rage. He cut down a wave marines out of his way, "Out of my way! I guess I have to deal with this myself." Morgan walked to Luffy and crew, holding his ax of a hand. "I don't know who you think you are straw hat, but I'm going to make you pay for what you and your friends had done here."

"You must be Captain Morgan. It's going to be a pleasure kicking your ass." Luffy said as steam started to radiate off his skin. "Second gear" Luffy dashed in towards the huge captain.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh kid! Kick my ass" Morgan swing at Luffy, who trying to get a hit from behind. "You don't think I'll go down that easy" Luffy dodged his swing, then landing a flip. Zoro saw what was going on and rushed in as well. Catching the captain off guard as Zoro landed a hit on him. "Y-you guys don't fight fair!"

"Fair? Who do you think we are saints?" Luffy asked getting ready for round two.

"We're pirates, we never play fair," Zoro said before him and Luffy both landed the final blow to Morgan, with Luffy shattering his metal jaw. All the marines stopped as their captain hit the ground out cold. Then they started to cheer. At this moment, Luffy and others take this as a chance to leave. They headed back to the restaurant, to fill up on supplies and food.

"I'm glad you've decided to join us Zoro," Luffy said, patting his new mate on the shoulder.

"Beats being dead," Zoro smirked.

"Sure is" Luffy laughed.

"But one question, is this all of your crew?" Zoro asked looking at Robin, Hancock, and Coby.

"Well no, Cody is going to become a marine and I did ask two others, but they turned it down I guess," Luffy responded, remembering when they first got to the island, both Alvida and Nami quickly ran off. Just then a group of Marines walked in telling the pirates to leave. After a quick fight between Coby and Luffy, to show everyone that Coby wasn't a part of them, the crew headed down to docks. There, they saw Alvida sitting on the boat, waiting for them. Alvida quickly stands up as they got closer.

"Hi, I would like to ask if I can um…" Alvida tried to ask to join them, but she can't get the words out. 'Come on he's just a fool who you would love to join in the high sea, just a cute fool'. She thought to herself. "If I can…"

Luffy walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile, "Welcome aboard, Alvida." With these words, Alvida had joined the crew as well. She wanted to cry but she just hugged Luffy.

"Hey! Get off him!" Hancock yelled, rushing over to break up the hug.

"Yeah, he's ours," Robin said, helping Hancock. Luffy laughed, as was happy he's crew was growing and soon he'd on the grand line, one step closer to bring pirate king.


End file.
